


this is our place ( we make the rules)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sick Fic, just a fluffy piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: She could, save herself from the headache that must be a sick Lizzie, but she's never been known as someone who runs from her problems, more like someone who runs into them.which is why she was in front of Lizzies door.“Hey Liz” she said with a careful voice while slightly opening the door “How are you feeling”“Do you think if i ask the she-devil to cuddle me i wont freeze to death? She's bound to be hot as hell right?” came the answer from the she shaped Lizzie form of blankets on the bed.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	this is our place ( we make the rules)

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fluffy piece 
> 
> all mistakes are mine 
> 
> enjoy

Hope hasn't seen Lizzie all day. Not that she cared,but, it was worrying. The blonde was always around, either with Josie or the rest of their friends. 

Sometimes just with her. 

Not that anybody knew about it. 

They had started to..hang out lately. Tho the blonde calls them “dates”. Hope doesn't know what it means. But she's happy to ride along. 

So, maybe, she cared a little. But she wasn't gonna ask about her. No. Won't happen 

  
  


She spotted the brunette siphoner up ahead. She was walking alone, judging from the direction, to her father’s office. 

“Hey Josie!” She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and approached Josie. “ Have you seen Lizzie!?” Well that goes the whole not asking. 

“Oh! she's sick in bed.” Josie pulled a face “ She spend the majority of last night puking her guts out. It wasn't pretty. Dad had to forced her to stay in bed today.” 

“Oh, yikes. That's tough.” Hope grumbles in sympathy

“Yeah, she's also a pain in the ass when she's sick” well, Hope wasn't surprised to hear that. “ save yourself while you can Hope” said Josie as she waved goodbye. 

She could, save herself from the headache that must be a sick Lizzie, but she's never been known as someone who runs from her problems, more like someone who runs  _ into _ them. 

  
  
  


which is why she was in front of Lizzies door. 

  
  


“Hey Liz” she said with a careful voice while slightly opening the door “How are you feeling”

“Do you think if i ask the she-devil to cuddle me i wont freeze to death? She's bound to be hot as hell right?” came the answer from the she shaped Lizzie form of blankets on the bed. 

Hope thinks there are two possibilities here, to actually go look for penelope and tell her Lizzie wants to cuddle her and enjoy pen’s reaction or- 

“You do know i'm part wolf right? And that my body temperature runs higher than most of you?” she enters the room, closing the door behind her and raising an atentos the blondes direction. 

“Cuddle me. Now” welp, that's something Hope didn't think would ever hear Lizzie say. 

She gets into the bed, careful not to hurt the blonde as she wraps her arms around her, takes in the gasp Lizzie makes when their bodies make contact with each other.

“Fuck, you are hot.” breathes out Lizzie 

“You are not so bad yourself, saltzman” teased Hope with an irritating smirk on her face. 

“Shut up and cuddle me, furball.”

Hope wonders how she even got to this situation. 

Blames, Josie. 

  
  


***

Hope is,,bored. 

Lizzie felt as keep as soon as Hope cuddles her and that was like half an hour ago. She knows Lizzie needs the rest, but this is, honest to god  **boring as fuck**

Hope has counted the stars on Lizzie's ceiling five times now -  _ there are 23 stars - _ has counted the plants she can see on Josie’s side of the bed -  _ 25, honestly who owns that many plants!? _ \- and made up three different stories about the broken frame by the door. - even tho she knows exactly what happened, she was there, trying to calm down Lizzie, back when Josie 'hated’ her - Hope is about ready to stick her eyes out, just for fun. 

She turns to the blonde, peacefully sleeping on Hope’s side - she had moved a while ago, grumbling as she untangled herself from Hope’s arms - she looked so...peaceful. The tribrid knew the blonde hadn't been doing while lately, with her and sebastian breaking up and her mother not being able to come visit as often as the twins would like, so she always had a worrying frown on her face. But right now, Lizzie looked like the most relaxed girl on earth and Hope likes that look on her. 

She notices something,freckles on Lizzie’s face, she had never noticed before. Hope assumes Lizzie covered them with makeup. Hope never really noticed how beautiful the saltzman twin was. wow. 

_ wait..what? _ she shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts -  _ what the hell Hope -  _ it's the boredom. it must be. 

she needs to do something.Now

She's about to get out of the bed when Lizzie groans behind her, reaching with her arm for Hope’s warm body and whining when she can't find it. She lays back down with a sight. 

“You are even bossier when you are asleep” grumbles Hope with a glare to the sleeping blonde next to her. 

  
  


***

“Hope...Hope…” says a voice right by her ears, she whines

“Five more minutes” she snuggles into the warmth at her side. It smells like vanilla, reminds hope of home. She dips her face into the neck next to her and breathes in. Just like home

“Hope...i need to go to the bathroom, and unless you want me to wet my bed i'm really gonna need you to move” grumbles the voice, it sounds like Lizzie.

  
  


“So, just go!” Hope wonders why this Lizzie sounding person is asking her for permission to go to the bathroom.  _ dumbass.  _ She feels the person next to them breath out, as if trying to calm themselves. 

  
  


“i would,,,if you just let go of me, furball” Hope blinks herself awake to realize that she's indeed holding this lizzie sounding person - that's actually Lizzie - to her chest. Quite strongly, she may add. She lets go of her all flustered. 

Welp, that was embarrassing. 

Hope watches as Lizzie runs to the bathroom, she yawns and stretches herself on Lizzie's bed, like a cat waking up from a nap, and wonders when she fell asleep. 

If Hope is honest, she hasn't had such a deep sleep since…she can't even remember, she feel so rested. Maybe taking care of a sick Lizzie isn't that bad. She gets out of the bed and starts making it, Lizzie won't probably have the strength to, so she does it for her. 

  
  


“You don't have to make my bed, i can do it myself” a voice startles Hope from behind. Lizzie is back from the bathroom, and even tho she still looks a bit pale, she looks better.

“It's alright. I don't mind, take it as a thank you for crashing on your bed and as a sorry for almost making you wet the bed” 

“shut it” 

“How are you feeling?” Asks Hope as she turns towards her, bed perfectly made behind her. 

“Better. Thank you for coming to check on me” Hope watches as the blonde lowers her head bashfully.  _ Hm..cute _ . 

“You still have a fever?” 

“No, i don't think so” Lizzie rises her hand to her forehead, trying to check the temperature herself. Hope knows from experience that won't really work so she steps forward, carefully removing Lizzie's hand and placing hers over her forehead. 

“Hm..it doesn't feel like you have a fever” she looks into Lizzie's eyes, trying to reassure the blonde, when she sees the blush on her face and the way she's stopped still. That's when Hope realizes how close they are. They are face to face - more like forehead to mouth, due to their height difference- but Hope thinks if she were to stand on her tiptoes and just lean in a little bit they would definitely ki-  _ wait,,what the hell-  _ she skates her head and steps back, feeling a furious blush on her face 

“I..uhm” she clears her throat, tries to swallow down the embarrassment “ well since you are all better, i should head out” she points lamely to the door. She doesn't move tho, too captivated with Lizzie who is still staring at her, her arm half way raised from when Hope pulled her hand away from her forehead. She's looking at the wolf with a wondering look on her eyes, as if analyzing the situation, the wolf feels as if she's looking into her soul. 

“Can you catch human colds?” asks Lizzie, tilting her head curiously, and putting her arm back into her side. 

“Uhm...no, not really?” says Hope hesitantly

“You asking me?” Lizzie raises her eyebrow teasingly. 

“No. No i can't catch human colds.” she tries to sound as firm as possible, but it's difficult when Lizzie is standing in front of her, on her pijamas and looking at her with a..slutry look on her face. 

“ok. that's good.” says Lizzie with an affirmative nod. 

“uhm, sure is.” 

“You are not gonna ask me why it's good that you can't catch human colds?” says Lizzie and she steps towards the wolf. Hope takes a slight step back and clears her throat nerviously. 

“Do-Do i have to?” 

“Yes” one step forward from Lizzie. One step back from Hope. 

“Why is it good, that i- that i can't catch human colds Lizzie?” she takes another step back and- 

“Because i'm gonna kiss you” -feels her knees hit the back of the bed. She falls down. Ends up sited on the bed, Lizzie towering over her. 

A tense silence falls over the room. Hope looks up, makes eye contact with the blonde, not knowing what to say. the longer the silence stretches the faster Lizzie’s confidence fades. It lets Hope see the sparks of vulnerability on her blue eyes. 

  
  


She also feel the puzzle piece slowly pulling themselves together, painting a very real picture on her mind.

Sees the way the had being hanging out lately and how Hope looks forward to those days, how she felt slightly disappointed when their friend would join on their outings, how she's been dreaming about blue eyes and blonde hair for a while now and it suddenly hit her...Hope Likes Lizzie. 

-Hope misses the way Lizzie start to pull away, pained look on her face, and begins playing with her sweatshirt, ready to apologizes for her boldness - 

And she wants to kiss her. She makes a decision. 

Before Lizzie can open her mouth, Hope is on her feet, hands on the back of the blondes neck and pulls her down. She kisses Lizzie. 

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


three days after kissing Lizzie, Hope is on her bed, with a fever and cursing her stupid immune system. Turns out, she  **can** catch human colds and to top it all off, she's been ot on quarantine by Lizzie saying something about refusing to enter some ‘sharing virus circle that never ends’ whatever the hell that means. So yeah, she's sick, and her -girlfriend? is refusing to see her, so it sucks. It fucking sucks.

  
  


Well, at least Lizzie promised her a date when she got better, so that's good. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @hope_saltzman and send me some prompts maybe??
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
